


수리수리 (Abracadabra)

by rozalty



Series: 별빛 (Starlight) [1]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Falling In Love, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: hakyeon had a love-hate relationship with the fact that he was a demigod.(the pjo/kpop fusion nobody asked for)





	수리수리 (Abracadabra)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vai_should_be_quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vai_should_be_quiet/gifts).



> so vai was nice enough to write my request and get it so perfectly wonderfully like my imagination wanted it to be (which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13758912) if you'd like) and so i wrote her a fic back bc why not
> 
> written to dynamite by vixx
> 
> 수리수리 (suri suri) means abracadabra (hence the title) and it's a line in dynamite as well

Hakyeon had a love-hate relationship with the fact that he was a demigod.

Sure, he loved being the son of Poseidon. He had always been someone who loved the sun and the water, often going to the beach with his mother as a child. She would tell about how his father loved the water and that he used to travel the seas all the time, and Hakyeon had loved the stories. He never asked where his father was, knowing that it made his mother sad, and he hated seeing her cry — he simply lived with the fact that he looked much like him as she had said quite often, with black hair, tanned skin, and beautiful sea green eyes (the kids at school made fun of him for being an asian with green eyes, but since it was the only way he would ever see his father, he was content to live with the fact that he was different than the other kids around him).

He hated that he was a illegitimate child, of course. Making it to Camp Half-Blood was a journey within itself, considering that he didn’t know a lot of English, but he had a bumbling satyr at his side (named Joonmyun — he had horrible jokes really, Hakyeon wasn’t sure why he became friends with him in the first place, but he assumed it was because he was the only other Korean at their school who thought that he was cool instead of different for his eye colour). Not only was being chased by a Minotaur enough to wear out a kid, he also woke up to bright red hair (courtesy of Baekhyun and Jongdae, children of Aphrodite and Apollo respectively) and a trident floating above his head.

He had been placed in an empty cabin that had a fountain in it and one bed pressed up against the far side of the wall, and for the first time in his life, he was homesick. Hakyeon offered food to the gods every meal and sat alone, slept in an empty cabin alone, went through most of his training alone (due to the cabin schedules), he was utterly… alone.

Until Taekwoon.

Hakyeon had been twelve when he was brought to the camp, living there because he couldn’t afford to keep flying to and from South Korea just to go back to his family. He homeschooled himself and graduated early, bored out of his mind when the camp was empty. Sure there were a few other stragglers, like Baekhyun and Jongdae (and their boyfriend Minseok, which Hakyeon didn’t try to question the nature of their relationship, the son of Ares scaring him a bit more than he should’ve considering his short stature. All he could gather is that Minseok had the patience of a saint to be able to deal with two-thirds of Camp Half-Blood’s self-titled ‘Beagle Line’, and that they were extremely loud during the year when their cabins weren’t filled with their siblings). He had six beads on his necklace, a seventh about to join it the year he turned nineteen, but that summer turned out much differently than normal.

Hakyeon had been peacefully sleeping, like the rest of the campers, when the horns had blasted to signal a new arrival, and he had jolted awake when he felt a familiar but unfamiliar presence nearing the boundaries of the camp. He didn’t even bother to change out of his sweatpants, slipping on a loose hoodie and shoes before grabbing his walking cane and making his way to Kris’ Tree as fast as he could (which wasn’t as fast as it could have been, but he had only just awoken and had been unable to do the stretches that would’ve exercised his bad knee). Once he got there, he saw a few other campers that he recognised, such as Yongguk from the Athena Cabin and Youngjae from the Iris Cabin (they were holding hands, which seemed to be a new development from the previous week when they were non-stop shouting at each other).

Hakyeon managed to push his way through the crowd, apologising in broken English since most of them had lived in America with Asian parents (except for Yixing, the sweet, soft-spoken exchange student from Changsha who had a run in with a hydra and somehow managed to escape — being revealed as a son of Hephaestus who had the rare ability to hold fire). He made his way to the front where a tall, black haired student lay unconscious, the dark purple bags underneath his slanted eyes standing out clearly from his porcelain white skin. He looked almost like a living statue, like someone had carved his form from marble and splashed the barest hint of colour on him, and Hakyeon may or may not have been a little in love with him.

“He ain’t dead, is he?” A voice said from behind him, and Hakyeon only realised he was kneeling beside the stranger as he turned to look up at who had spoken — Jongin, a quiet dancer from the Apollo cabin with sun-kissed skin and frizzy, brown hair tied together above his head like dreadlocks (Hakyeon could vaguely remember that Jongin’s stepfather was from New Orleans, and that’s where Jongin got a lot of his strange vocabulary. He only remembered because Sehun, who had been new last year, had been making fun of him for it, and Jongin got in trouble for almost beating the shit out of him — something that he had apologised for later when they ended up sons of Apollo together).

“I don’t think so, Nini.” Hakyeon said softly, reassuring the younger boy as he turned back around to look at the stranger. Carefully, he reached out and pressed two fingers to his pulse, sighing in relief when he felt a weak but there heartbeat. “He’s alive, it’s okay. Did anybody get Chiron or Mr. D?”

“I’m here.” Chiron said in his firm, booming voice, the crowd parting like the Red Sea for the centaur as he made his way over to Hakyeon and the stranger. Hakyeon couldn’t be bothered to be moved, too focused on making sure that this familiar but unfamiliar stranger was taken care of. “Junhong, will you take him to the infirmary for me? I need to have a word with Hakyeon — the rest of you, off to bed.”

A tall, younger camper with curly, blond hair came forward, bending down to scoop up the stranger like he was nothing (being a son of Hecate was good for Junhong, evidently, the magic in his veins able to help him with things that shouldn’t be possible for a regular mortal). Hakyeon smiled reassuringly up at Junhong as the boy gave him a worried glance, but he trailed away towards the infirmary.

“Is something wrong, sir?” Hakyeon said, tilting his head up at Chiron as he stood up on shaky legs. He held onto his cane tightly, needing the balance it provided him in this form as he looked at the centaur.

“He’s familiar to you, is he not?” Chiron asked in return, and Hakyeon paused for a moment before nodding. He had been at the camp for almost seven years, but Chiron still managed to surprise him with how much he knew.

“Yes. I don’t know how, but he is.” Hakyeon said, frowning slightly as he turned his head to look at the infirmary where Junhong had disappeared. “I think I’ve met him before, but I don’t know.”

“That would be the godly blood, I’m sure.” Chiron said, looking thoughtfully in the same direction as Hakyeon. “Off to bed, young one. You can visit him in the morning.” Hakyeon nodded once as the centaur patted his shoulder before leaving, hobbling back to his cabin with an ache in his knee and his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

What was happening to him?

The next morning, the stranger was sitting by himself at a table that had been covered in dust previously, his night in the infirmary passing with the only reveal in information being that this was a child of Hades. Hakyeon was understandably surprised, because he had thought that a son of Poseidon and a son of Zeus had been enough of an act of illegal intimacy with the lesser beings that mortals were to gods (Chanyeol didn’t even act like a son of Zeus, having been mistaken as a child of Hermes long before Zeus finally claimed him), but it seemed like that day would be one of surprises.

Even though he had been claimed by Zeus, Chanyeol’s schedule was still mirroring that of the Hermes Cabin (it was most likely because Minhyuk hadn’t wanted to let go of him just yet, and Chiron couldn’t say no to Cabin 11’s resident pretty boy). Hakyeon had assumed that this stranger’s schedule would’ve mirrored one of the other, smaller cabins (like Hecate or Hephaestus), but when the stranger started following him towards the ocean, he was surprised.

“Chiron said that you were a son of Poseidon.” The stranger said, and Hakyeon smiled slightly as he held up his cane. The stranger frowned, but it soon morphed into a look of awe when Hakyeon tapped the cane against the sand and it turned into a long, sea green trident.

“Cha Hakyeon, nice to meet you.” He said kindly, moving his trident to his left hand so he could stretch out his hand, and the stranger paused for a long moment before reaching his own out and shaking it gently.

“Jung Taekwoon.” The stranger — now dubbed Taekwoon — said, and Hakyeon’s lips stretched out into a wide smile at the sound of his soft voice getting slightly louder just for the introduction (he ignored the way Taekwoon’s biceps flexed when he reached out to touch him, focusing on keeping his gaze locked with Taekwoon’s, but even that was hard with the way his eyes slanted much like a feline’s).

“There’s nobody else in my cabin, if you’d like to put your training schedule with mine?” Hakyeon said, offering an olive branch out to the stranger, and Taekwoon smiled (cutely, his mind added) at those words.

“I would love to.”

From then on, it was easy for the two of them to become close friends, spending all of their waking hours together sparring. While Hakyeon had a bad knee from a quest he had gone on when he was fourteen (an empousa had clawed him, ripping a few tendons and giving him a limp for the rest of his mortal life), it didn’t slow him down in the slightest, and Taekwoon had told him plenty of times that he was a worthy opponent. The cabins kept separating the two of them when it came to Capture the Flag, each side wanting a piece of the Big Three (Kyungsoo from the Ares Cabin said that Chanyeol didn’t count, since he fought like a child of Hermes, and Chanyeol had protested before Kyungsoo had slapped him upside the head). However, when it had become apparent that they were much stronger together than they were apart, cabins would fight just to get the sons of Poseidon and Hades on their side.

As the summer droned on slowly (the first half had passed without a quest, and the rest of the summer would be just the same, Chiron refusing to allow campers to take a quest if the summer was halfway through for fear that they wouldn’t make it back in time for school to start in the fall), it became apparent that many campers were also falling for Taekwoon’s almost ethereal looks. While Hakyeon was getting to know him slowly but surely, he had found out that Taekwoon turned down all of the confessions given to him by both boys and girls alike, preferring to get to know someone before dating them.

(That ended up coming in later, in a free weekend where they had no pressing activities, and Taekwoon had shadow travelled them to South Korea so Hakyeon could visit his mother. Hakyeon had cried and spent the day with his mother and Taekwoon. Taekwoon had brought them back, and Hakyeon kissed him in the forest, the taller of the two pressing him back into a tree as they made out until the nymphs shooed them away with giggles. They had waited until nightfall for Taekwoon to slip into the Poseidon Cabin, pressing him down into the blue sheets, and Hakyeon woke up with a smile on his face that hadn’t seemed to go away.

“I love you, Cha Hakyeon.” Taekwoon whispered into his ear as he pulled Hakyeon close, and Hakyeon clung onto him tightly as he connected their lips in another loving kiss.

“I love you too, Jung Taekwoon.” Hakyeon said just as softly, letting out a quiet giggle as he drowned back into the son of Hades.)

It hadn’t taken long at all for the news to spread, nymphs adoring gossip more than anything. Minhyuk had expressed his ‘sadness’ at seeing Taekwoon tied down, but with the way he was looking at both Hyungwon from the Iris Cabin and Hoseok from the Aphrodite Cabin, he wasn’t sad at all about this development. They had been allowed to continue their schedules together, and if Taekwoon slid onto the bench beside Hakyeon at the table for their meals, nobody said anything.

“This Taekwoon boy, I don’t like him.” A voice from his fountain said, and Hakyeon turned to look at the projection of his father with a slight frown.

“You don’t like him because of his father.” Hakyeon said, and there was silence before Poseidon nodded once.

“He leaves the cabin smelling like death.” Poseidon said, his voice betraying his complaint. Hakyeon let out a soft breath of laughter, covering his mouth as he stood in front of the fountain.

“I love him.” Hakyeon said, and Poseidon paused once again for a long moment before nodding once more at his son. “He makes me happy.”

“Then I give you my blessing.” Poseidon said before disappearing, and Hakyeon let out a quiet sigh of nothing but relief.

“My father had the same conversation with me just last night.” Taekwoon said as he stepped out of the bathroom, running a hand through his long, black hair as he sat down on the bed beside Hakyeon. “He said that if you make me happy, he’ll try not to kill you.”

“Thank you to Hades, then.” Hakyeon said quietly, sliding an arm around Taekwoon’s waist and leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Was this before or after I left your cabin?”

“You were in the shower, I think. Right before I joined you.” Taekwoon said, and Hakyeon burned bright red as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

The end of summer came with a loud fanfare as usual, and Hakyeon almost cried when he was given the seventh bead to add onto his necklace. Nothing of importance had really happened during that year, but the bead had been painted a black with a tidal wave on it, and Hakyeon had turned bright red when Jongdae explained that the most exciting thing that summer had been Taekwoon and Hakyeon getting together (Jongdae had later pulled him aside when he said that it was more than just that, of course, that this was the first summer that Hakyeon had been truly happy, and that was the most important thing. Hakyeon only cried a little bit when he hugged Jongdae, thanking him profusely before Taekwoon gently pulled him away). Taekwoon had also surprised him after the final feast that night with an intricate ring, gently slipping it onto Hakyeon’s necklace with the whisper of a promise that he intended to keep. He wouldn’t be staying there that summer, having expressed the interest to go back to his family in Koreatown in California, but he had extended an invitation to Hakyeon (one that he immediately accepted, of course).

Hakyeon had a love-hate relationship with the fact that he was a demigod.

He loved his powers and his weapons, as well as being able to go to Camp Half-Blood and meet not only his friends (who were like family to him… literally), but also the love of his life there. Hakyeon loved that there was a place where he could fit in with the people around him, and he loved that he had been able to try new things that he ended up loving (while the bright red hair wasn’t his style, Baekhyun, it did give him the idea to try out new hair colours — including blond, which was a colour that Taekwoon had expressed great interest in him keeping. With the way he had been pressed into the mattress and fucked senseless when he had come out of the steaming bathroom with his new hair colour, Hakyeon was very much inclined to agree with him).

The one downside to spending his year with Taekwoon away from Camp Half-Blood is that, as two children of the Big Three, they were found quite often by monsters who wanted nothing more but to kill them and take their hearts as trophies (Hakyeon had been threatened with that once, and it thought it was funny as hell. Taekwoon hadn’t liked that threat so much, though).

With Taekwoon at his side, Hakyeon would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i will happily take requests on [tumblr](https://rozalty.tumblr.com/ask) :)
> 
> let me know if you liked this!


End file.
